Carter's Story
by Owly Bros
Summary: Ada kisah dibalik cerita Carter di mineral town. Mau tau? Baca deh fic ini. Warning: author kurang bisa menentukan genre.


Author note: yei owly kembali lagi. Maaf ya kawan, owlybros lama buat fic. Ini dikarenakan data fic owly lupa ditransfer dari hp lama di hp baru... Yah jadinya owly harus menulis ulang.

Anyway let's start this story

disclaimer: i'm not owned harvest moon.

**Carter's Story**

by: Owly Bros

First story

"Hai, Claire. Mau mendengar ceritaku? Mungkin agak lama." tanya Carter.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku ingin menghabiskan waktu." kata Claire menyanggupi.

Kemudian Carter pun bercerita.

*tell a story begin*

Di sebuah desa, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bahagia yang saling mencintai. Keluarga itu sangat harmonis, tak pernah ada adu mulut dikeluarga itu. Namun sayangnya sang ibu sakit parah dan akhirnya meninggal. Sang anak menanyakan kepada ayahnya.

"Yah, ibu kenapa?" tanya anak itu.

sambil menyeka air matanya, sang ayah menjawab, "Ibu hanya tidur nak. Mungkin ibu lelah sekali."

"Tapi yah, kok aku bangunkan, ibu tetap tak mau bangun?" tanya anaknya lagi.

"Biarkanlah ibumu beristrahat dengan tenang nak." kata sang ayah.

"Aku tahu! Aku akan belikan ibu jam weker yang besar agar ibu bangun!" kata sang anak.

*tell story off*

"Bagaimana menurutmu Claire? Bukankah sang ayah bijak dengan menghindari kata 'meninggal' agar sang anak tidak patah semangat?" tanya Carter.

"Memang betul sang ayah bijak. Namun dia tak bisa selamanya berbohong, kan?" jawab claire.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar." kata Carter dengan suara yang tiba-tiba agak pelan.

"Wow, lihat waktunya. Sudah jam 5 sore. Dah, bapa Carter. Aku pulang dulu ya." kata Claire.

setelah Claire pergi...

"Kau benar, Claire. Ayah salah telah membohongiku saat ibu meninggal..." kata Carter sambil menangis.

*flashback*

"Aku tahu! Aku akan membelikan jam weker besar untuk ibu!" kata Carter.

Esoknya ibunya akan dikuburkan.

"Yah, kenapa ibu dimasukan kedalam peti saat tidur, yah?" tanya Carter. Ayahnya tak bisa menjawab, hanya diam saja.

"Biar kubangunkan sajalah dengan jam weker yang baru aku beli ini." kata Carter.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg.

Ibumya tak bangun.

"Bu... Bangun, bu." panggil Carter. "BU..." teriak Carter.

"Nak... Ibu... Sudah... Tiada..." kata Ayahnya.

*flashback end*

################################

second story

"Hei, Claire. Kau datang lagi. Mau mendengar ceritaku yang lain?" tawar Carter.

"OK." jawab Claire.

"Kali ini aku menceritakan kisah fiksi cermin ajaib." kata Carter.

&tell a story begin&

Dahulu kala, dijaman kerajaan... Hiduplah seorang putri cantik... Putri itu berambut hitam panjang, berponi dan sangat cantik, dan mungkin tercantik di seluruh dunia. Putri itu sangatlah baik kepada sesama. Dan diwaktu itu hiduplah juga seorang penyihir wanita. Penyihir itu sangat jahat dan wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Suatu hari, sang penyihir menemukan cermin ajaib. Cermin itu sangatlah ajaib, cermin itu dapat berbicara dan memberitahukan segala rahasia yang ada di dunia ini, dan dia mempunyai hati. Setelah sang penyihir menemukannya, dia bertanya,

"Oh, cermin ajaib, siapakah wanita tercantik di dunia ini?"

"Tentu saja kau, sang penyihir nan cantik jelita." jawab cermin itu.

&tell a story off&

"Dengan tidak menyebutkan sang putri, dia sudah menyelamatkan putri itu. Bukankah sang cermin bijak, Claire?" tanya Carter.

"Yah, cermin itu sangat cerdik. Bisa kubayangkan jika si cermin tidak berbohong, pasti si putri cantik jelita itu mati dibunuh oleh sang penyihir." jelasnya. "Wah, sudah jam 5. Aku pulang dulu ya, bapa Carter. Aku mungkin sudah ditunggu Gray."

setelah Claire pergi...

"Andai, masa itu bisa kuulang." kata Carter sambil _blushing_.

flashback

"Carter, sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil." kata Ayah.

"I-Iya, yah." jawab Carter dengan gugup.

Carter saat itu mengikuti drama "Cermin ajaib" dan terpilih sebagai pangeran yang menyelamatkan Putri yang ditangkap penyihir.

"Karena kau wanita tercantik di dunia, aku akan membunuhmu agar aku menjadi wanita tercantik, Tee hee hee." kata penyihir yang diperankan Anna.

"TOLONG!" kata Putri yang diperankan Maria.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya, penyihir jahat!" kata Carter dengan gagah berani.

Dan Carter memainkan dramanya dengan baik. Adegan pertarungannya dengan penyihir terlihat sangat nyata.

Diujung drama...

Carter berhasil mengalahkan sang penyihir dan...

"Oh, pangeranku aku tahu kau akan menyelamatkanku." kata Maria dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun, melukaimu." kata Carter.

Mereka pun berciuman dengan mesra. Yah, bisa dibilang mereka ikhlas sekali dalam melakukannya. karena mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

flashback off

#############################

Final story.

"Hei, kau kembali. Mau mendengar kisahku yang lainnya?" tanya Carter.

"Baiklah. Lagipula mungkin sikecil mau mendengar ceritamu." jawab Claire sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar.

*tell a story begin*

kisah ini terjadi sebelum aku menjadi pastur. Waktu itu aku masih tinggal di apartemen kecil. Diseberang apertemenku ada sebuah rumah yang berisi sepasang suami-istri. Si istri bekerja sedangkan sang suami hanya duduk dikursi sanbil memandang kosong.

Suatu hari, dari rumah itu Keluarlah asap tebal. Seperti yang aku sangka, rumah itu kebakaran. Dari apartemenku, aku melihat pria itu hanya terdiam. Aku mencoba menyelamatkannya. Namun tiba-tiba nuncul tentakel dari dalam tubuhnya...

EEEEEEEEEEE..!

!tell a story off!

"AHHH... Kau mengejutkanku bapa." kata Claire.

"Aku biasa menceritakan cerita ini untuk mengetes, apakah orang yamg mendengar ceritaku memperhatikannya dengan seksama." kata Carter.

"Untung si kecil tidak terkejut." kata Claire.

Fin.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

author note: well satu lagi junkfic yang saya buat. Maaf buat para reader yang menunggu cerita saya. Soalnya mos lagi mulai dan owly bros ganti hp dan sialnya, data fic lupa di transfer ke hp baru.

cerita ini bisa di bilang potongan memori Carter yang di tuangkannya dalam cerita...(kecuali cerita terakhir, di karenakan cerita itu hanya test doang) ceritanya di ambil dari gamenya...

Well, i just want to request to you all...

My request is...

Please review this story

sign.

OwlyBros

peace and hoout.


End file.
